Fancy Pants Man
Fancy Pants Man is the main protagonist of the Fancy Pants Adventures franchise. A young, energetic, & clearly fancy stick figure with signature orange pants, Fancy Pants resides in his hometown, Squiggleville, where he protects the townspeople including his own sister. Personality Fancy Pants, himself, doesn't reveal much about his own personality, but based on the events & dialogue of the Fancy Pants Adventures, it is shown that Fancy is a young, noble, fast-paced, hero with little fear & constant enthusiasm towards adventure. Fancy Pants is a silent protagonist and never talks, even when communicating with other townspeople, so his emotions & reations are often determined by his body language. It is also shown, in World 3, that Fancy Pants cares deeply about those close to him; this is displayed when he continuously tries to rescue his sister from being kidnapped by pirates, even after she sends rude notes to him & throws him in the Princess Pirate Ship dungeon. Abilities Fancy Pants, while not having any special powers, is capable of many athletic feats throughout his games. *Super Speed: One of Fancy's signature abilities, he can reach incredible speeds by simply running, similar to SEGA's Sonic the Hedgehog. *Parkour: In World 1, Fancy Pants discovers the ability to wall jump, which later resurfaces for the sequels on. This gives him access to a plethora of parkour skills, including back flipping, wall running, wall jumping, & so on. *Rolling/Sliding: On a steep incline or hill, Fancy Pants can crouch into a ball which, in turn, rolls him down hill; in this state, he is temporarily invincible to enemies & can simply roll into them for a stun. Also, while running, Fancy Pants can quickly slide on the ground to either knock enemies away or just slow himself down. *Kicking: Another of Fancy's signature abilities, when there is a snail shell or a stunned enemy in his path while running, Fancy will release a powerful kick, launching the obstacle high into the air. *Sword Fighting/Fencing: In World 3, it is shown that Fancy Pants has an extraordinary knowledge of sword fighting or fencing after he obtains a pencil from a hidden room, which he can, from that point on, use to fend off swashbuckling pirates and other enemies as well, like ninjas. Appearence Fancy Pants appears as a scrawny stick figure, with choppy, spiky hair, & most notably his signature orange pants that are commonly found fancy by all. Throughout his treks, Fancy meets many friendly townspeople that offer him a challenge of sorts, and if he completes it, he'll be rewarded with new pants colors. Trivia *Despite the few games Fancy Pants has, he has proven himself to be rapidly growing in popularity as all his games have over 100 million plays & the numbers still continue to grow. Beginning on Newgrounds, the Fancy Pants Adventures have now earned a spot on the Playstation Network & Xbox Live Arcade. *Fancy Pants is often said to be a combination of Mario & Sonic the Hedgehog rolled into the body of a stick figure with fancy pants. This may just be a result of the gameplay being based on these two. *When the popular Newgrounds Smash Bros equivalent, Newgrounds Rumble, was originally released, Fancy Pants never appeared in it because Brad Bourne didn't finish the sprites in time. Fancy was later released in an update of the game. Category:Characters